Magic Most Sensuous
by CanYouSpellPi
Summary: Lucius Malfoy gives his son Draco a mysterious book full of forbidden knowledge. What will Draco do with it? WARNING: smut, PWP, underage, non-consensual, mind-control. You have been warned. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well, another story! This 'plot' bunny would not leave me alone, so here it is. **Warnings**: PWP, underage, mind-control and non-consensual shit and stuff. You have been warned. If you are underage, stop reading. This stuff is not meant for you. Ratings are there for a reason ...

**Disclaimer**: I make no profit from Harry Potter and its owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: The Beginning<strong>

Draco Malfoy's hand was trembling and his mouth had gone dry as he slowly opened the book his father had given him for his fourteenth birthday.

"You are now a man," his father had declared, referring to the onset of puberty Draco was now experiencing. "As your father, I feel that you need to know all there is about the pleasures of sex. This book," Lucius held up a small, thin book with a green velvet cover and embossed golden letters, "- will teach you everything you need to know.

"Take it."

Draco's eyes had been wide as he took the book from his father.

"As one man to another, I ask you to keep this to yourself. No woman is to see it, hear of it, or know about it at all. Do you hear me, Draco?"

"Yes Father."

"You will not speak of this to your mother or anyone else. This is a family secret that belongs to the noble Malfoy line only. You are a Malfoy. Remember this."

"Yes Father, I shall."

And with that, Lucius Malfoy nodded, satisfied. He stood up and swept out of the room.

Later that night, after the obligatory birthday celebrations and everyone had left for home, Draco withdrew to his room. His father had steered Narcissa away from Draco to give him some privacy.

Draco now looked at the first page. On it was a title, stenciled in grand and impressive calligraphy, and a plain line spelling out the name of the author.

**_MAGICK MOST SENSUOUS_**

_Cassius Malfoy_

Draco felt excitement. This book had been written by a Malfoy! Eager, he turned over the page to the introductory chapter.

_Dear reader,_

_First off, allow me as the author to congratulate you on opening this book. You have made the right choice. You are about to depart on a journey full of adventure, excitement, and pleasure, the likes of which have been unknown until now. _

_As a wizard of great skill, good standing and noble blood, I have rightly and thusly discovered these hitherto unknown secrets. It is my great pleasure that I will now share them with you. I guarantee that these secrets will be kept safe, as this book is charmed to prevent any woman, mudblood or blood traitor from perusing its contents._

_Thank you, and may you be successful in your endeavours._

Draco turned the page to see the beginning of chapter one, and continued to read.

…

Draco Malfoy had never particularly been one for reading books, but he could not tear himself away from the book that his father had given him. It was a veritable mine of treasures, of illicit secrets that only the Malfoy patriarchs, and no one else, possessed.

Draco closed the book with a snap, and stalked around his expansive bedroom. He was eager to apply the new knowledge that he had been armed with. Now how was he to do it?

Of course.

Draco remembered that he could summon people to his manor. It helped that the particular person Draco had in mind was rather easy to manipulate. She would be good for practice and refinement of the techniques he was going to test.

The next day, Draco loitered around the living room while his parents prepared for their new day, his father to the Ministry to establish and maintain his political and business connections, and his mother to some well-to-do society club or other.

Once they had gone, Draco took some Floo powder from the fireplace's lintel and threw it into the fire he had conjured.

Pansy Parkinson had been sulking in her room. She was bored and her restrictive parents had forbidden her to go out today or see her friends.

_Stupid foolish old bags_, _the pair of them_, she thought viciously as she seethed at the thought of her parents.

She gave a startled cry as someone barged through her door.

"WHY YOU-"

She stopped short as she saw that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" she stuttered. "What are you doing here? What if my parents see you?"

"Don't worry about them," Draco said smoothly, "I've made sure they're out of the way." His silky voice insinuated itself in her mind and made her feel warm as always.

"Oh … and what is your reason for being here?" For one thing Pansy knew about Draco Malfoy: he never did anything without a reason.

"To see you," Draco whispered, laying a light touch with his hand to her arm.

Pansy felt her breath quicken. He was standing right in front of her. She gazed into his grey eyes.

He brushed her hair away from her face. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly …

…

Draco grinned to himself. _The magic was working! _Pansy was powerless under his spell. The beauty of this spell, learnt straight from the book, was that it did not require a wand, but a simple incantation, a few words spoken to the target, eye contact and some physical touch. Most of all, it was untraceable and irreversible save by wish of the caster himself.

Draco took the opportunity to explore Pansy's mouth with his tongue before slowly withdrawing.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork. Pansy looked at him almost expectantly, as if she were either going to tell him off or wait for him to speak. Draco felt a twinge of doubt.

_Had it really worked?_

To ensure that it had, Draco decided to make a simple request first.

"Pansy, fetch me a goblet of wine."

"As you command, my lord," Pansy said in a flat tone. She left her room.

Draco's pulse quickened and he forced himself to take a breath. Pansy would have never taken an order like that from anyone – including Draco. She had always considered herself above such petty things as _commands_. Well, no more. Draco had the power over her, and she was his to command as long as he wished. It was beauty in poetical form.

Draco had been forbidden by his parents to drink wine until an unspecified 'appropriate' age. Pansy knew this. It was therefore a simple and effective test by Draco to see whether the knowledge from the book was genuine or not.

Draco was distracted by Pansy returning with a fine silver chalice filled with red wine.

"Is there anything else you need, my lord?" she asked as she passed him the goblet.

"Well, my dear," Draco said in mock-thoughtfulness. "I think there are a few things which you can do for me, Pansy. It is vital that they be done to the utmost of your ability, and they are to be kept to between you and me; no one else is to know. No one! Do you understand me?" Draco said, channeling his father.

"Yes, milord. I understand."

"Good," said Draco, taking a sip of wine. His eyes roved hungrily over her body.

"Do a strip tease," he demanded as he drew up a chair and sat down, wine cup in hand.

"As milord wishes," Pansy said and she faced him, preparing to give him a show.

And what a show it was. Draco's cock became progressively harder and harder the longer it went, and when Pansy finally exposed her aroused brown nipples to him, he groaned in lustful desire.

Finally, she was completely nude and teasing him, sliding back and forth on his leg, rubbing her clitoris insistently on his knee. She arched her back and thrust her breasts at his face. Instinctively Draco licked a nipple and Pansy shuddered in response.

He could take it no more.

"Damn!" he swore. "I cannot stand this any longer-" He pushed the girl off his lap and ordered her to remove his trousers and underwear. Draco's cock stood at attention, throbbing a little. Without any command from Draco, Pansy gripped his penis and gave it an experimental stroke or two. Draco groaned.

"More, Pansy."

Pansy stroked it some more, and then leaned forward and licked the bulbous tip of his cock.

Draco's hips bucked as he fought to control himself, to stop himself from ramming into Pansy's mouth. His hands threaded their way into Pansy's dark hair as she sucked on his penis like a sweet. Draco felt his orgasm building up.

"P-pansy," he panted, "I'm going to cum soon."

She hummed in response, making Draco moan even more with pleasure. She quickened her pace.

"Yes! Yes … gnnn!" Draco pushed upwards as he felt the pressure rise and then …

"FUCK! Oh fuck Pansy!"

His penis jerked time and again, spurting cum inside Pansy's mouth until the orgasm died down.

Pansy stood up. A drop of milky cum trickled down from the corner of her mouth.

"Swallow my cum," Draco ordered, and with an audible gulp Pansy did so.

_Fuck, that is so hot._

He smirked as he gazed directly and unashamedly at her breasts and her pussy.

"You did good, Pansy. From now on, you will enjoy sucking my cock and swallowing my cum. You will do it whenever I ask you to, at any time, anywhere."

"Yes, milord."

"Good girl." Draco strutted up to her and drew her into a hug, savouring the feel of her breasts squashed against his chest. He looked down into her eyes.

"Let us go back to my manor. Lead the way, dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I make no profit from Harry Potter and its owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02: The Big Event!<strong>

Draco Malfoy's breath quickened as he strode along purposefully behind Pansy Parkinson through his manor house, flushed with anticipation of what he was about to do.

They reached his huge bedroom and Draco called Pansy to him. As she neared he drew her into a hungry kiss and copped a feel of her breast in the bargain. His white-hot pulsating cock strained against his trouser fly, begging to be released.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered hoarsely.

He pushed Pansy down onto his four-poster bed and as he gazed down at her naked form, the enormity of what he was about to do hit him. He felt himself go weak in the knees and drew in a sharp breath, balling his hands into fists, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Dammit, dammit," he hissed to himself as he fought to divest himself of his clothes. Finally he was stark naked and climbed onto the duvet-covered mattress to lean over Pansy's body. His cock throbbed painfully.

"Tell me where you would like me to lick you," he commanded the girl. With her increasingly inaudible instructions, Draco explored and ravished Pansy's hot, beautiful body. He learnt how to nibble and suck on her sensitive nipples, where exactly the spot behind her ear was that turned her on, and how to tease and torture her with his ministrations on her private parts. The smell of Pansy's sexual arousal filled the air.

Draco's penis was now leaking small amounts of pre-cum and he decided that he had had enough and that it was high time he stopped being a virgin.

He had Pansy open her legs wide and he pressed in with his cock aimed at her glistening entrance. To his pleasant surprise Pansy took hold of his member of her own volition and guided it to her opening. She ran the tip of his penis up and down in her folds, making him moan in anticipation. Then Draco pressed in.

Ecstasy. Pure ecstasy. Warm. Wet. Tight. Oh Merlin, _tight_! He gave a long, drawn-out, soft groan of bliss as Pansy wet warmness enveloped and sheathed his cock. Suddenly, Pansy squeaked and she shifted in discomfort and pain as he pushed at her hymen and broke it. Draco's alarm grew as tears leaked down her cheeks. Hurriedly he leaned in and whispered roughly in her ear, "Pansy, are you all right? I hope there was no pain?"

Pansy closed her eyes and breathed. She looked at Draco and he saw she was still under his spell.

"No pain," she repeated.

"Good," said Draco. Then his eyes rolled as he pushed all the way in and the sensations assaulted him.

For a moment time stood still as Draco and Pansy stared at each other as their bodies became one. Then Draco began to thrust.

In … out.

In … out.

Pansy's breathing became deeper as she became used to his cock inside her and relaxed.

In … out … in … out.

Slowly he moved within her and steadily built up to a more rapid tempo.

In – out. In – out. In – out.

"Gn … gn," he grunted as his thrusts became faster and the sensations came more quickly.

His hands gripped her hips as he pounded into her. Pansy wrapped her legs around his waist as she sighed, "Oh – Draco, oh –oh." Her eyes screwed shut as she felt pleasure from the friction inside her canal.

"Oh, fuck … Pansy, fuck … gn," he grunted as he quickened his pace, feeling the building pressure of his impending orgasm. He gritted his teeth as Pansy's breasts bounced and swung as she slid up and down on his rod. Falling to the temptation he reached up and gently kneaded one breast with his hand. Pansy moaned loudly in appreciation and her cheeks flushed.

"Ah! Ah!" Draco was now ramming his cock into Pansy's pussy, desperate for his orgasm. Their flesh slapped noisily as they slammed into each other.

"Draco … DRACO!"

"Pansy! Shit! Oh shit, Pansy!"

Their yells filled the air and no one in the house could have missed their cries.

"Aaaaaarrrrhhhggnnn … yes! YES!"

Draco seized Pansy's hips in a powerful grip and slammed his rod right into her, pushing as far as he could. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pure ecstasy as his orgasm rolled over him …

His cock jerked again and again in Pansy's cunt, spurting his seed into her in powerful blasts.

"Cum for me Pansy!" he screamed.

And Pansy did just that. She gasped; her pussy clenched uncontrollably around his penis and she arched her back and bucked her hips; her toes curled. Her breasts whipped about as she thrashed in her orgasm.

Finally, Draco spurted the last of his seed into Pansy's thoroughly drenched love-canal and he sagged, spent. His cock began to shrink but still gave feeble jerks every now and then.

Pansy sat up and pulled Draco into her arms, squashing his face into her soft breasts, which he did not mind in the slightest.

"That was amazing, milord. Shall we do it again?"

Draco laughed tiredly. "Not right now, my girl," he said.

"Okay."

"Pansy?"

"Yes, milord?"

"We had a good time here. Anytime I want a fuck, you will agree to do it with me. You will desire and want me with all your heart. You will love having sex with me. You will do anything I ask you to, because you will like it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, milord."

"Good girl," Draco breathed, and he kissed her on the neck and nibbled on her ear.

Finally, with a wet plop, Draco pulled out of Pansy's pussy. He took the time to watch his milky cum slowly ooze out of her vulva. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes, wanting to fix the image in his mind forever.

_I finally fucked a girl. Thanks Cassius, you're a genius._

A troubling thought occurred to Draco and he opened his eyes, looking down at Pansy with a small frown.

"Pansy, did you ever use the contraception charm?"

"No … no, I haven't, milord."

"Then do it, for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes, milord," said the girl dutifully, and she looked around for her wand. Draco, realizing that she had left it at home, reluctantly offered her his own.

"Thank you, milord!" She muttered the charm and it was done. Draco relaxed again.

Pansy suddenly had a semi-crafty look on her face. "If I may speak, milord?"

"Yes?"

"I would have loved to been impregnated by you, Draco. Imagine me having your baby!"

Draco smirked. It was not a bad idea after all. "Perhaps, Pansy. But certainly not here, not now."

The girl nodded. Draco helped her to her feet and together, he steered her to his bathroom to clean themselves up after their trysting.


End file.
